


No Slice of Heaven for Us

by orphan_account



Series: Avengering About [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson Lives, F/M, Friendship and stuff, Gen, Minor Violence, Steve and Tony kind of hate each other, Steve is kind of depressive, Steve/Pepper friendship, abductions, all relationships are non-explicit, background pepperony, but they have to work together, definitely no Stony, slightly asshole!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are breaking apart. Tony hates Steve, and the Captain feels miserable. When the two are abducted, the others team up to bring them back. Their enemy wants not only to recreate the super soldier serum, but also wants the Iron Man suit. Steve is ready to give up, but Tony definitely isn't.<br/>Meanwhile, Fury's schemes cause some of the Avengers to turn away from finding Steve and Tony and instead choose their loyalties with themselves.</p><p>This is a sequel to 'After the Battle' but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Slice of Heaven for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Look, it's another Avengers fic that migrated from ff.net :)  
> This one is darker than 'After the Battle', but you don't necessarily have to read that one to understand this one.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was one of these days. Well, every day was one of these days... at least since _he_ had come into her life and left again, barely 24 hours since they had met.

Sure, she hadn’t been very happy at first. Or at least she hadn’t been sure of her feelings. He had undoubtedly looked better than any model, but at first he had been... well, annoying. And then SHIELD had showed up and taken her equipment. It was his achievement she had got it back at last. And it had established the collaboration with the SHIELD-agents. She was being well payed, hat the best equipment and if she needed something else, she would get it, whatever it was.

And there was only one thing she was so desperately asking for and still didn’t get it: _he_.

Jane pushed her hair aside. She had been back from Trømso for three months now, so _he_ had been gone for fifteen. It was nearly unbearable.

Sure, SHIELD-agents were very nice, her new flat was great, Puente Antiguo was growing. Even Darcy had finished college and returned to New Mexico. And then there had been the Manhattan incident. SHIELD had been involved, but they had told her _nothing_! Yeah, probably Erik was involved. There had been aliens that wanted to rule the world? Ridiculous!

And _he_ had apparently been there. But again: no news for her. Apart from the e-mail.

Jane smiled. When she had told Darcy, the younger woman had squealed something along the lines of ‘Oh my God, how cute is that!’. True, it was cute. But she could live without cute e-mails, had she just the real Thor.

 

She stopped the van and looked around. The lab’s parking lot was filled with the usual black SHIELD limousines, but there was one new car. The bright red sportscar (apparently a Lamborghini) was definitely new and definitely not of SHIELD. Surely Director Fury – whom Jane had met and immediately been scared of – would kick out any agent that took his liberty to drive a tomato red Lamborghini to work. Also, it would probably cost too much. SHIELD-agent’s pay wages were good, but not as high as to make them buy a Lamborghini just out of fun. She had met some of them, and it was certainly not a SHIELD-agent’s style to drive a car like that to work.

Jane entered the big laboratory (SHIELD called it NM-base) and went straight to her personal office. It was directly connected to the main part of the lab where the really important experiments were carried out. Also, it was very stylish, being a glass cube with loads of up-to-date computers, printers and different scientific gadgets. Pff. As if she needed a styled lab.

But it was a room for just herself and so generously equipped that she wouldn’t say no. None of the other scientists came into here, unless something very important had happened.

She dropped her bag and her keys at her desk and stared at the two strangers who were apparently busy fiddling with _her_ computer. The left one wore a brown suit, slightly worn out, while the right one was dressed in an expensive looking grey suit.

“Excuse me! I do not think you have permission to look at that!“ she said loudly.

The two me turned around.

“Ah, you must be Jenny... Josie...“ the man in the expensive suit said, obviously having problems with her name.

He was good-looking, with slightly messed-up black-brownish hair, big chocolate puppy eyes and a goatee.

Although he looked familiar, Jane could not remember ever having met him.

“Well, I think you could just stay by calling me ‘Miss Foster’.“ she replied coldly.

The other man with brown curls nodded.

“Sure. I am glad to meet you, Miss Foster. I’ve read about your theory of an Einstein-Rosen bridge, it’s amazing!“

They shook hands.

“I’m Doctor Banner, by the way.“

“Ah, so that’s why you looked familiar to me, I just couldn’t figure out your name. Your work on-“

“Bruce, I think you should see this.“ the other man, who had turned back to Jane’s computer, interrupted.

“Excuse me.“ Banner said and went over his fellow.

Jane frowned. “And who are you?“ she asked, addressing the other man.

Banner ignored her and grabbed the shoulder of said other man.

“Tony, this is serious. We must call Director Fury.“

Said Tony nodded and flipped his high-tech mobile open.

“Director, we got- yes, it’s Stark. No, it’s urgent this time... no, Steve’s alright. Yes... yes. it’s really urgent.. yeah, we’re in New Mexico... that Jessie-girl?... Jane, whatever... yes, we met her, but... yes, yes of course... good. See you in twenty minutes then.“

He hung up.

“Fury’ll be here in like twenty minutes, he’s as pissed as always to hear my lovely voice, so nothing new there.“

“So you’re Tony Stark.“ Jane stated.

Tony Stark, Iron Man, in her lab? He had been part of the Avengers group who had wrecked havoc in New York... just like Thor...

One half of her wanted to ask for an autograph to show off in front of Darcy later, the other half wanted to kick him out... or ask for Thor.

Stark walked over to her coffee machine and eyed it suspiciously.

“I suspect this... _thing_ is not able to produce anything that really tastes like coffee, but for lack of a better option...“

Asshole!, Jane thought. Her coffee machine was perfectly able to produce coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
